Dead Rising (An Invader Zim Walking Dead Crossover)
by Minish-Mae
Summary: After a sudden news broadcast, the world goes to hell after zombies start sprouting up everywhere. After school being closed, Zim starts to wonder if Dib is still alive after this epidemic. After finding him, the duo go on a zombie killing spree to stay alive and become good friends in the process. Warning: There will be ZaDr/ZaDf in this story.
1. Chapter 1- Everything's Changed

Gir sat on his couch watching the tv, like any other day. Except, instead of the Angry Monkey Show, all of his cartoons had news broadcasts instead. Gir was becoming bored with this and changed it to another channel, only to have the news on it once again.

Zim came up from the lower part of the base on a rising elevator. He walked over to Gir who looked at the tv with lazy eyes. "What's the matter with you Gir? You're less energetic than you usually are. ZIM DEMANDS TO KNOW WHATS WRONG!" Zim demanded.

Gir sighed, "The Angry Monkey Show's been replaced by the talking guys." Gir said pointing at the TV Zim glanced at the tv, which showed two worried looking news people reporting on something bad happening.

"Everyone is required to stay indoors, and stay away from sketchy looking people. If someone you know has been bitten, stay away from them or call the authori-"

The Tv signal was cut off.

"Eh? What do they mean "bitten?" Zim asked. Gir shrugged not knowing either. Zim, who was intrigued by what the newsman said on the television glanced outside and saw a human walking outside. The human seemed to limp along in the middle of the road, and when it turned to face Zim's house, its face seemed like it was rotting.

Zim, fell backwards and backed away from the window.  
"Whaddya see, mastah?" Gir asked cocking his head.  
"Somethings happening to the hyoomans. Their faces are all, bleh..."

Suddenly a though came to him. The school's been closed for a week or so, and he hasn't seen Dib. He wondered if he knew anything about what was happening. He put his contacts in and put his wig on.

"Gir, stay here. I'm going to check on the Dib-beast." Zim said opening the door.

Gir's eyes turned red and he saluted Zim, "Yes sir!"

The door closed with a thud, and Gir repeatedly tried turning the tv on.

Zim, realizing how loudly the door had closed looked around, making sure none of what he saw outside was around him. The only one he saw was a couple hundred yards away from him. He quietly crept behind trees, buildings, and bushes, still staying aware of the zombie.

Zim peeked out from behind a tree and noticed the rotting human right there. He ducked back behind it and waited. He heard moans coming from the human and the moans got quieter.

He went to look around the tree, and the zombie saw him, lunging at Zim! Zim backed away, running towards Dib's house. Running out of options quickly, he called Gir to come to him. His Robot came up from behind the zombie, and hit it hard in the head, landing next to Zim. "Mastah, I hit it, see!?" Gir said loudly.

Suddenly, zombies started coming out of the alleyways and woods. Enclosing Zim and Gir, trapping them. Zim took Gir in his arms, and robotic legs extended from his PAK carrying them over the dead humans. They landed on Dib's roof safely out of the humans' reach.

Zim sighed in relief and looked angrily over at his minion. Gir just made a smiley face at him, not realizing what he had done.

"Gir, you have to be quiet. Something's going on, and those hyoomans out there... something happened to them. Our mission might be in jeopardy. So shut up!" Zim whispered. Gir realizing the severity of what was happening, nodded quickly.

Zim looked over the roof and saw the zombies banging on the walls of Dib's house trying to get in. Zim sighed, "They're just as stupid as ever... Come Gir, let's get in here somehow." He whispered. Gir then pointed to an open window right below them. The robot legs extended from his PAK once again, and they climbed in through the window.

They both landed in a dark room. Inside, magazines were scattered all over the floor, the TV was blue screened and sitting on a dresser. Zim looked over at the wall and noticed a banner that said "Mysterious Mysteries" across it. No doubt, this was Dib's room.

"Dib-stink! You here?" Zim called out.

No one answered back.

Gir started looking around the room for the big-headed boy, finding nothing but magazines or paranormal stuff. Zim suddenly smelled something in the air. It smelled of rotten flesh and he began to hear moans coming towards Dib's room. Zim grabbed Gir and they hid under the bed in the room. There was a banging on the door and suddenly, Dib's sister, Gaz barged in. Gir smiled in relief and almost went out to see her, but Zim held his minion down. Gaz's head rose and her face was rotted away, her eyes were white with a hole in her neck. She limped around the room, followed by Professor Membrane, who was also a zombie.

Zim quietly snuck out of the room with Gir in his arms and ran down the stairs carefully looking for signs of Dib.

"Dib-stink! Answer Zim!" Zim called out.

No one answered.

Finally figuring that Dib ended up like his scary sister and father, Zim went to leave out the front door with Gir. Suddenly there was a yell coming from upstairs, and both Zim and Gir rushed up to the sound of the screaming. They watched in horror as Dib was stranded in a corner his zombie with his family going towards him. Zim, thinking of the only thing that came to mind, used the legs in his PAK to stab Membrane and Gaz. Blood spurt everywhere, and the two turned, growling at Zim.

"What!? But... they should be..." Zim, obviously terrified now, held the zombies still with the legs going through their backs. Dib, although confused, ran over to Zim. His eyes were wide and he seemed to be shaking, but then again, who wouldn't be. Gir tried comforting the big headed boy, and Zim shook his head in disbelief and retracted the robotic legs back into his PAK. The zombies, with gaping holes in their stomachs limped towards Zim and the others.

Dib looked down sadly, "You need to go for the head..." Dib explained.

"Huh?" Zim asked.

"THE HEAD, ZIM, THE HEAD!" Dib shouted.

Without thinking, Zim pulled out a strange Irken gun of some sorts and aimed at Prof. Membrane's head. He shot, and the Zombie fell to the ground. Gir screamed at Gaz who pinned the robot to the ground. Zim aimed the gun once more at Gaz and shot, killing the zombie girl too. Gir, who had been bitten, stood up.

"W-was he bit...?" Dib asked shakily.

"He's a robot, Dib, nothing's gonna happen..." Zim replied.

Dib then looked over at his dead family members and sunk to his knees, tears forming in his eyes. Zim stared at his gun, still trying to figure out what he just did. He then heard banging on the front door, and looked down at Dib.

"Dib-stink, you gotta get out of here. Zim will take you to his bas-"

"Go away Zim..." Dib whispered.

"Eh? You dare disobey Zi-"

"GO AWAY ZIM!" Dib yelled, sobbing now. "This was all you're doing, wasn't it!? The Zombie outbreak, its all you're fault!"

Zim looked at Dib nervously, "Zahm-bee? Whats a Zambee?" Zim asked.  
Dib turned to Zim, rubbing the tears out of his eyes, he obviously didn't do it, not knowing what a zombie was. Finally, the door downstairs broke and the rotting humans flowed into Dib's house.

"Dib-smell, we gotta go!" Zim argued.

"But..." Dib looked down at his dad and sister's carcasses and sighed.

Dib sighed and nodded, and they all got out of the house, which was overun with zombies at that point. Both Zim and Dib, stood atop Gir, who was floating in mid-air. Dib got one more look at the dead bodies and saw the zombies kneel down and started eating the carcasses.

The trio then headed off to Zim's base, which was their safe haven for now.


	2. Chapter 2- Beside the Dying Fire

The trio landed in front of Zim's house and looked back towards Dib's house. There were a lot of zombies over there now, all of which were flowing into his house.

"Zim thinks its a bad idea to stay outside... GET IN!" Zim said shoving both of them indoors.

Dib, still in disbelief headed towards the couch and slumped down. Gir, also seemed shaky from what happened to him. Zim stared at Dib for a while until the human looked up at him with saddened eyes.

"Are you just going to sit and mope or does Zim have to knock some sense into you?" Zim asked angrily. Dib just looked back down and sighed. "You have no idea what it's like Zim, they were my family. You were born in a test tube, you don't know what its like having a family. And when the outbreak started, my dad protected Gaz and I ... and..." Dib put his head to his knees and cried, "Everything went to Hell afterwords..."

Zim sighed and sat next to Dib on the couch, wondering what to do to make Dib calm down.

"You're cryings gonna make the rotting hyoomans come here..." Zim stated.

Dib looked angrily at Zim, then sighed heavily. He took his glasses off and rubbed the tears out of his eyes on his shirt sleeve, then put them back on. "It's just hard on me..." He explained to Zim.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this, you don't listen, or care about what I have to say. You're just a cold hearted alien..." Dib said.

"Who started the apocalypse, right?" Zim replied, angrily. Dib looked at him then looked away at Gir.

"Is something wrong with your psycho robot?" Dib asked.  
Zim face palmed and walked over to Gir. He picked up Gir by his antennae and held him to Dib's face. "There's nothing wrong with him, see?" Zim said waving the robot in front of Dib. Suddenly, Gir's eyes turned red and he started growling. Dib jumped off of the couch and backed away, "Zim, he turned!"

Zim looked closely at his minion and through him against the wall.  
"WHAT IS THIS DOOM!?" Zim yelled into the air.  
"Anyone that gets bit turns into on of those things, Zim!" Dib explained.  
"But... Gir's an android, he shouldn't have..." Zim said unable to process any of this.

Dib looked at Zim's hand which held the gun he used to kill his zombie family, and grasped it from him.

"DIB, NO!" Zim shreiked.

"I'm sorry, Zim, but I don't wanna get bitten..." He said shooting the robot in the head.  
There was a loud bang, and Gir fell to the floor. wires fell out of his head, along with two pennies and a paper clip. The wire started sparking which set the floor on fire. The fire started spreading across the floor, and set Gir and the rest of the house ablaze.

Dib grabbed Zim's arm and pulled him outside. Soon enough, Zim's base was engulfed in flames. Zim was distraught.

"My base... ruined..."  
"I'm sorry, Zim..." Dib said reaching out to Zim.  
Zim snapped at Dib, and slapped his hand away.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT HYOOMAN! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ZIM, AND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE APOCALYPSE!" Zim yelled.

"Zim, shut up, there's zombies arou-" Dib was cut off by Zim shouting louder, "AND I HOPE THEY GET YOU DIB!" Zim said running away. Dib quickly grabbed Zim's arm before he could get away, "RELEASE ME HUMAN!" Zim yelled.

"Zim, please, all of the people who we could've possibly trusted are dead. I'd hate to say this, space boy... but we need to stick together to have any chance of not dying out there." Dib said, sounding not too thrilled.

Zim pulled his arm out of Dib's grasp and stood there.

"So what do we do now?" Zim asked.

"We need the essentials. Food, medicine, water-"  
"NO, NOT WATER!" Zim shreiked.  
Dib put his hands over Zim's mouth, "Idiot, be quiet! There's zombies everywhere and unless you want them to get you, shut up!" Dib said, taking his hands off.

Zim and Dib looked out at the street which started to fill with the flesh of rotting humans. "Well, we'd better start out. C'mon Zim." Dib stated walking ahead of Zim.

"Wait." Zim said. He took off his wig and contact lenses and threw them into his flaming house.

"What was that for?" Dib asked. Zim turned, "It won't matter if I'm alien or not, the goverment will be to busy fighting these Zambees or whatever you call them, Dib-stink."

"Alright, let's go, we'd better get supplies and stuff if we're gonna survive this." Dib stated. Zim nodded and the duo walked off avoiding the zombies.


	3. Chapter 3- Survival of the Fittest

Dib and Zim walked down the street of their neighborhood, not noticing any zombies. A sudden loneliness fell over the two, for some reason, they didn't like the feeling.

"Strange, shouldn't those hyoomans be out here roaming?" Zim asked.  
"You just don't get it Zim, those aren't humans, they're zombies!" Dib replied.  
"Can't we think of a name that's not hard to remember?" The alien replied back.  
Dib smacked his face and sighed, "It's not hard to remember, but fine. What about biters? That seems to fit." Dib asked. Zim nodded in agreement, "Easy enough to remember, Dib-stink."  
Zim replied smiling.

The sound of zombie groans and growls got louder the further they went down the street. They finally came to Dib's house and saw zombies all around the building, trying to get in.

"Great! How are we suppose to get supplies now!?" Dib exclaimed.

Zim thought for a minute, then the robotic legs extended from his PAK. He grabbed Dib by his hair and they got up to Dib's roof. Dib, in pain, grabbed his hair and rubbed his hands through it. "You could have been a bit gentler!" He whispered angrily. Zim shrugged, and using the robot legs, lowered himself over Dib's window to see what it looked like inside. The door was closed in Dib's room, but the sound of zombies came from outside the door. He climbed in through the window, helping Dib in as well.

Dib raced over to his closet, looking inside it for things that would be of use to them. He found a big blue backpack in the far back, and stored a flashlight into it. He found a few water bottles too and stashed them into it.

Zim waited patiently for Dib to finish packing, and he heard the zombie groans getting louder. "Dib-stink, hurry up!" he whispered.

Dib then threw a dark pink sweater at Zim. Zim looked at it confused then over at Dib.

"It's my sister's, but it should fit. Winter's coming, and we'll need them." Dib said pulling a blue sweater over his clothes. Zim stared at the sweater, a bit embarrassed to be wearing a human female's shirt but put it on nonetheless.

Suddenly, there was a scratching at the door, and without thinking, Dib grabbed Zim's arm and pulled him into the closet with him. Suddenly, zombies busted down the door and walked into Dib's room. Both Zim and Dib looked terrified at the rotting humans. After about five minutes, the zombies moved on to another part of the house.

The duo emerged from the closet, and Dib shut it quietly.  
"Is that all we need? I have things in my PAK too, so..." Zim explained.  
"Wait, we should bring food, there's some in the kitchen downstairs, but I don't know how we'll get to it without attracting attention." Dib replied.

Dib suddenly remembered something important and ran to the side of his bed. He looked in the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a sharp pocketknife.

"That's your apocalyptic weapon, human?" Zim asked smirking.  
"It's all that I have. We need to get to the kitchen, I'll go first, cover me if I need it." Dib said. Zim nodded, and Dib went ahead of him. Before leaving, he turned to the alien, "I'm serious, if a zombie comes after me, get it in the brain." Dib said with a serious tone. Zim gulped, and nodded, his antennae drooping a bit.

Dib looked into the hallway outside of his room, and saw Zombies devouring his family. He covered his mouth as he saw intestines and blood spilled out everywhere. "Oh god..." He mumbled. "Dib? C'mon... move!" Zim whispred. Dib nodded, and they moved towards the stairs.

They came to the staircase, and Dib looked down them. He saw a few zombies at the bottom of the staircase.

"Alright, don't use your gun, it'll attract them with the noise. Use the legs from your PAK." Dib explained. Zim nodded, readying his Pak. Dib moved carefully down the stairs, wielding the small pocketknife in his hand. He was a few inches away from the nearest zombie, and struck it in the back of the head, causing it to fall to the ground, spurting blood from its rotting, bald, head.

Zim extended the robot leg, and jabbed it into another zombie's head. It was an instant kill, and the zombie was flung off the robotic weapon. Zim retracted them back into his Pak, and they continued to the kitchen. There weren't anymore zombies left in the house, except for the ones upstairs.

Dib rushed into the kitchen, opening up cupboards to find food and stashed it into his backpack, he also found more water bottles, stashing them away too.

Zim, searched through cupboards too, only finding small things that wouldn't be of any use, and then he looked over at the kitchen table and noticed two walkie talkies sitting there. He grabbed them and brought them to Dib.

Dib shook his head in dissapointment, "They won't be of much use, we don't have any batteries."

Zim shrugged, "Well, if we find some, then we can use them." He shoved the walkie talkies into Dib's face, and Dib took them, putting them into the backpack.

"Okay, thats everything in the kitchen. Let's go before-"  
Dib was cut off by the sound of thumping coming down the stairs. A zombie without any legs came from around the corner and headed for the duo. The zombie's spine showed through its skin, and intestines and blood trailed behind the crawling monster.

Zim used the laser's in his PAK to smash open the kitchen window, and he and Dib got out before the zombie could get them. They hopped over the fence in Dib's backyard, and were safe for the time being.

"This'd be a lot easier if we had Gir." Zim said, missing his minion a bit.  
"If he were with us, his loudness would've attracted even more zombies." Dib explained.  
Zim nodded, understanding, and his antennae drooped again.

Dib looked away, "Look, I'm sorry about your robot, but if he was turning, there was nothing we could have possibly done..." Dib said.

"And I'm sorry about your parent and scary sister, Dib-stink, er, Dib." Zim replied, correcting himself. Dib turned to him and smiled, "Until this appocalypse is over, wanna call it a truce?" Dib asked holding out his hand. Zim stared at Dib's hand, and shook it, nodding.

"I think we should try and look for survivors, it's gonna be late soon, and being alone isn't smart." Dib explained.

"Well you would know, with your parachuting powers and whatnot." Zim replied.

Dib laughed, "It's paranormal, Zim." He turned to walk away, "Let's go."

"Where're we headed?" Zim asked, a bit confused.

"To the School. There may be a chance that some survivors are there. And who knows, there may be a few useful things there." Dib explained. Zim nodded, and they walked off towards the school.


	4. Chapter 4- School Infection

After an hour of walking, Zim and Dib made it to the school. Even though they hadn't been there in a week or so, the place was already starting to fall apart. The flag was torn, the paint on the building started to chip away, and some of the windows had been smashed. There was also a wooden plank holding the main doors shut.  
The boys ran up to the doors, and examined them.

"There are probably survivors in there, Zim. Let's try to get in." Dib said taking the pocketknife from his pocket. Dib sat there chipping away at the wood and Zim kept an eye on things. A few minutes passed, and Dib wasn't even close to getting through the wood. Zim started hearing zombies and looked around. He saw a few coming from the direction him and Dib just came from.

He grabbed Dib's arm, "Forget the door; let's go through the windows!" Zim exclaimed. Without being noticed by the monsters, Zim and Dib mad a mad dash for the windows and jumped in. They were in their classroom now, which looked wrecked. Desks were toppled over; Ms. Bitter's desk was also on its side, and the room seemed deserted. Zim walked around and Dib followed him, they noticed a big crate that said "ammunition" in big red letters.

"I was right!" Dib exclaimed, "There are survivors here!"

"Zim thinks differently!" Zim replied, "They could've died like all the other stupid hyoomans."

Dib shrugged, not wanting to believe that. Zim walked over to the classroom door and looked out into the hallway. Blood splattered the walls, and everything seemed quiet. He couldn't hear any zombies and stepped out only to be pinned to the ground by a human holding a pickax. She had purple hair, with a black bandana. She also wore a white and purple striped shirt, with blood splattered on it.

"Zita?" Dib asked, "Is that you?"

"Huh, Dib and Zim?" Zita backed off and apologized. "I thought you were a zombie Zim, that's why I attacked." She explained.

"WELL, I'M NOT A ZAMBEE!" Zim yelled. Zita suddenly noticed that Zim's eyes were red and he had antennae's. She jumped back a bit scared. "D-Dib was right… you are an alien…" She said shakily.

Dib walked up to her, "Yeah, he's an alien, but the thing we need to worry about isn't him, it's the zombies. They'll do more harm than him." He explained.

"Hey! I could take over this planet a lot quicker than this zambee virus thingy." Zim said outraged.

"So, in the 3 years you've been here, how come you haven't?" Dib asked, smirking.  
Zim, angry with Dib, looked away and pouted.

"Ok, you guys gotta calm down…" Zita said.

"Where's everyone else, Zita?" Dib asked.

Zita looked away, a bit sad. "Well, there's just me and Keef. And Ms. Bitters, but she disappeared a couple of hours ago." She explained. "What about you guys? Don't you know where your family is?"

Dib looked away, and Zim's antennae drooped, "The Dib-human's parent and scary sister turned. They tried getting him, but Zim saved him." Zim explained. Dib nodded, sadly.

"And," Zim looked away feeling a bit sad, "My robot-er, my dog, died. Dib set him on fire."

Zita looked at both of them, also sharing their sadness. "Well, um, you can stay here with us. It's not much, but we do get by with what we have." Zita explained walking away with Zim and Dib following her.

"So, have there been any fatalities?" Zim asked. "I've lost count; too many to say the least. First my parents turned, and then I ran out of options and came here. I found Ms. Bitters and the other students hunkering down."

She led them to a classroom and walked inside, Keef was in there counting how much food they had.

"Oh hey, Zim! Cool antennas!" Keef exclaimed. Zim rolled his eyes.

"After I got here, some zombies got into the school and killed some of us in here." Zita explained.

"Where are they now?" Dib asked. Zita led them to the windows and pulled the curtains back. Outside, on the playground, Zombies were walking around. "Most of us are what you see out there." Zita explained.

Outside, they saw most of their classmates; some of them were eating dead corpses, or trying to find a way to escape.

Zim smiled evily, "Filthy stink-beasts deserved it…" While Zim enjoyed what was happening outside, Dib turned to talk to Zita. "And you have no idea where Ms. Bitters is?"

"No… She said she was going to look for weapons, and hasn't come back. She told me to watch the ammunition in the old classroom. I heard you two in there and thought you were-"

"Biters." Zim announced. "Biters?" Zita asked.

"It's a name for zombies that Zim came up with." Dib pointed out. Zita nodded, "Just as good a name as any I guess." "Actually it's a good thing you guys showed up." Keef exclaimed.

Zita nodded, and walked over to a small crate in the corner of the room. She picked out two weapons and gave them to Zim and Dib. Dib received an ax and Zim got a hatchet.

"Can you guys check out a part of the school? No one's been over there yet, and it might be infected with 'biters'." She explained.

"How come Keef can't do it? We're tired!" Zim exclaimed.

"I have to stay on watch by the weapons, and Keef has to keep an eye on the food. Do your part, and we'll be all set. We've checked the cafeteria, but you need to have a look at the Nurse's office and the gymnasium." Zita explained. "Ms. Bitters said that there might be a few bats lying around in there." Keef added. "Or maybe even archery bows if we're lucky…" Zita added

Zim and Dib, understanding what they had to do, walked into the dark halls of the school. Zita closed the door behind them. "Good luck you two, I have to get back to the guns." She said walking in the opposite direction.

As Zim and Dib cautiously walked through the halls, they kept a sharp eye out for the missing Ms. Bitters. Dib would occasionally look over at Zim, who was shorter than him.

Dib glanced over at him, and noticed Zim's eyes were drooping. He seemed tired. Zim looked over, and Dib looked away quickly.

"Dib-beast?"

"Yeah?"

"You're staring at me."

Dib blushed and shook his head, "You look really beat."

"I am. Both you and Zim have had a rough day. Let's just get this mission over with and get back to the classroom." Zim explained.

"Wait, Zim." Dib said, taking hold of Zim's arm. Zim looked back and saw a very concerned look cross the human's face. "Don't be careless. These zombies aren't enemies to be taken lightly. You're kinda naïve when it comes to this kinda stuff. Just be prepared, please." Dib warned. Zim's antennae drooped and he nodded.

Soon the two came to the nurse's office. Zim was on one side of the door, and Dib on the other side. Zim peered inside and didn't see anything. The nurse's room looked clean. Zim slowly opened the door, and Dib followed him inside. They each held their weapon with a tight grip, and extremely anxious.

"Alright, let's get the medicine we need. I don't like being out here alone." Dib said, acting a bit scared.

"You're not alone, human, Zim's here." Zim said, turning to Dib, smiling. Dib blushed and looked away, "Whatever, let's find what we need." Dib said going off topic.

Zim was able to find ibuprofen, pain killers, and bandages. Dib also found useful things that would come in handy. Zim took the supplies from Dib and stuffed them into Dib's backpack. Suddenly, they heard moaning coming from outside in the hallway. And saw silhouettes shaping the hallway.

"Biters!" Zim exclaimed.

"Shh, come here." Dib said, pulling Zim under a small bed. They watched in horror as two  
zombies made their way into the room. One of which, being Mr. Elliot, Gaz's teacher. And the other being Ms. Bitters. Zim stared at their old teacher in horror. And Dib shook his head in disbelief.

The zombies left the room, and they climbed out. They watched as the zombies turned the corner and left. They both sighed in relief.

"C'mon, let's get to the gym and get what we need there." Zim said.

"But they went in the direction where Keef and Zita are." Dib announced.

"They're armed. And the faster we get back, the faster we can help them" Zim answered back.

They came to the wide doors leading into the gymnasium. They opened the doors, and peered inside. A few zombies were locked inside.

"Shit, what do we do now?" Dib asked.

"You take those two, and I've got this one over here." Zim pointed out. Dib nodded, and they each snuck up on the zombies. Dib buried his ax into one of the zombie's heads. Dib got the other's attention and he sliced the biter's head in half. Zim took care of his zombie by jabbing it in the face with his hatchet.

They walked over to the storage and found exactly what the needed. Four baseball bats, five archery bows, and plenty of arrows were there. Zim and Dib looked at each other smiling in victory. Suddenly, they heard a scream, and turned.

"That was Zita!" Dib exclaimed. They both ran into the hallway, and ran towards Zita's screams. They turned the corner and saw Zita cornered wielding a small knife. Ms. Bitters was going after her, limping slowly. A zombie had already finished of Keef, and was eating him. Zim ran towards the zombie eating Keef, and killed it swiftly. When Zim saw Keef come back, he backed away, too afraid to do anything.

Dib came up from behind him, and sliced the zombies head. Then they both went after Zita. They were almost to her, when zombies started coming out of everywhere! Zim grabbed onto Dib's arm, and pulled him close. Laser's from Zim's PAK shot a hole in the roof and Zim used the legs from his PAK to get them out of there.

"Wait, we can't leave her!" Dib exclaimed. They both looked down in horror, as Ms. Bitters got to Zita and bit into her neck. Screams of pain filled the hallways in their school. The zombies joined Ms. Bitters in a feast on Zita. Dib backed away and covered his mouth.

"Oh my god…" He said.

Zim shook his head, "Poor human…" He said, talking about Zita and Dib.  
The screams stopped, and the zombies continued devouring her. Zim stood up and walked across the school roof, trying to figure out where they should go next.

"Any ideas where we should go, Dib-stink?" Zim asked. Upon not getting an answer, he looked back at Dib who still stared down at mauled Zita. Zim came over to him and sat down, "We need to keep moving. Soon she'll be gone, or she'll turn and then the biter's will move on to us." Zim explained. Dib nodded, and stood up.

"I have an idea, Zim." Dib explained. Zim's antennae poked up.

"We need to head for the coast. There we can find a boat and we might be safe then."

Zim looked away, not too thrilled about this idea of Dib's. The ocean meant getting near water, and he had no glue on him. But, he didn't wanna die either, so he agreed to the plan.

"How faraway is the nearest shoreline?" Zim asked.

"On foot… it'll take us a week or so…" Dib said sadly.

Zim REALLY didn't like this idea anymore. But it still beat dying.

"Alright, let's go, Dib-smelly."

They hopped off the roof, to a tree and on to the ground. They started walking to which way they thought would be the coast.


	5. Chapter 5- 18 Miles Out

After days of walking, both Zim and Dib were completely exhausted. They had been going non-stop without much rest. And even when they could rest, there were always zombies there. They were much closer to the shoreline, having smelled the salt water in the air, but it still seemed really far away.

The duo was walking along a never ending highway after leaving their city. Zim's eyes flickered open and closed due to lack of resting, and Dib pointed to a sign, "Look Zim."  
The sign read 'Crawford 18 Miles'. Zim and Dib looked at one another confused.

"What's a Crawford?" Zim asked.

"It's probably the name of the city." Dib explained. They looked down the road, and in the far distance, saw what looked like tall buildings.

"We're never gonna get there…" Zim said.

Dib looked over at Zim, who seem exhausted, and took his hand in his. Zim looked over at Dib and pulled his hand away, "Zim needs no sympathy!" He yelled. Dib sighed, and started walking. Zim followed him.

The sun was going down at an alarming pace, and the temperature was dropping rapidly. They had to find a place where there wouldn't be any zombies. After more walking, they found a house by a small ranch. Upon closer inspection, no zombies were around, and they walked up to the front porch.

They took out their weapons and bust down the door. It was quiet inside, and they didn't hear any zombies within the building. After looking In each room, everything seemed secure. Dib closed one of the bedroom doors after making sure there weren't any zombies.

Suddenly, he heard Zim cry out in fear. He ran to his 'friends' aid, and found Zim in the middle of the hallway staring into a dark room, with his hatchet on the ground. Dib walked over to him, "Zim? What's wrong?" He looked into the dark room, and saw a small crib, in which moans were coming from. Zim hid behind Dib, and they both walked into the room. Dib looked inside the crib, and saw a skinny baby sitting in there. Dib's eyes widened, and Zim was speechless. Dib had no idea how to react to this, and Zim couldn't take his eyes off of the rotting human baby. Zim, backed away out of the room, leaving Dib there. The baby looked at Dib, and with its small hands, tried to grab him. It wasn't succeeding. Dib reached into his pocket, and took out his small knife. He took it and put it to the baby's skull.

"I'm sorry this happened to you…" he said apologetically. The baby looked up at Dib with black eyes. And he sunk the knife into the brain, killing the zombie instantly. Dib walked back out and found Zim sitting down, his head on his knees. Nothing usually phases him, but he seemed traumatized.

"Are you ok?" Dib asked, knowing the obvious answer.

"Zim doesn't like this place …" He answered back in a quiet tone. Dib helped his friend up, and they walked downstairs, leaving the zombie child in its cradle.

They sat on a small couch in the living room, and Dib pulled out a flashlight from his backpack, which lit up the room somewhat. Zim looked out the window, towards the barn.

"Gir would've liked it here… He had a thing for... cows ..." He said.

Dib looked away from the alien and sighed, "Zim, can you close the curtains? We don't need any zombies knowing we're in here."

Zim nodded, and closed the curtains on the living room windows. He then sat next to Dib on the couch.

"You're sure the whole house is secure?" he asked Dib shakily.

"I'm sure."

He pulled up his legs and rested his chin on his knees and sighed, "The Tallests are finally getting what they wanted." Zim suddenly said. Dib looked over at his friend with saddened eyes.

"I think I have it thought out. I'm a defect. Nobody wants me around. The Tallests sent me here in hopes that I'd die. And now, the same thing that happened to your family, Ms. Bitters, Keef, Zita, even that human worm baby… it's gonna happen to us." Zim said tucking his head into his knees.

Dib looked away, not knowing how to respond. Zim was acting strange, even stranger than usual. He then heard whimpers coming from the alien. Dib sighed, and rubbed Zim's back.

"But, Zim, I want you here. I NEED you in a sense. We've gotten this far. Don't give up yet." He said, trying to encourage Zim. Zim looked up at Dib, wiping his eyes with Gaz's sweater that he wore. "Thanks Dib-Stink, I mean, Dib …"

Dib took off his glasses and set them on the table in front of the couch.

"I'm going to bed. If anything happens, wake me up." Dib said. Zim nodded.

A few hours passed, and Dib woke up. It had to be a little past midnight, and he looked over and saw Zim still up. He put his glasses back on and poked Zim. Zim looked at him, and Dib noticed bags under his eyes.

"Why're you still up? It's late, and you need to sleep." Dib explained. Zim turned away,

"Irkens don't need sleep, Dib. It's a sign of weakness for us. We don't sleep like you, humans. In my base, wires attached to my PAK, and I'd be ready in 15 minutes and fully energized. I've been running on nothing that past few days." He explained.

"Well, what does it matter anymore? The world is ending, so why would it matter if you're weak to other Irkens? You said it yourself, the Tallests don't care." Dib replied.

Zim, giving up on getting through to the human, accepted taking a nap, and relaxed his head in Dib's lap. Dib blushed a little and looked towards the window.

"Dib?"

"What's up?"

"I miss Irk."

"That's your planet, right?"

Zim nodded sleepily.

"In all honesty, Zim, I think you taking over this planet is better than what's happening now." Dib said.

But, Zim didn't hear him, he was already out. Dib turned off the flashlight, and turned to go to sleep as well. He then found himself playing with one of Zim's antennas. Zim twitched his other antennae in his sleep, and sounded as if he moaned.

Dib, quite embarrassed now, pulled his hand away from the antennae, thinking he touched a sensitive part of Zim's body. Zim's eyes opened and he looked up at Dib, "Can you, um, do that to Zim again?" He asked, still half asleep.

Dib blushed, thinking Zim was acting really cute, and continued doing what he was. Zim fell asleep with a smile on his face, and so did Dib.


	6. Chapter 6- Forbidden City

The next morning, the sun shined through the curtains, and hit Dib in the glasses. He blinked his eyes open and stretched. He then looked at Zim who was clinging to him still sleeping. He carefully tried to get Zim to let go, and he got up quietly without disturbing him.

He opened his backpack and found two sandwiches inside. They seemed to be rotten, but it beat eating nothing. And it was all that they had left. He opened them, and although they smelled good, the food was rotting away. He set them on the table and went over to Zim. He gently shook him, trying to wake him up. Zim's antennae perked up, and he looked up at Dib.

"Dib? What's going on?" He asked. "It's morning. I have two sandwiches left… it's all we got." He explained. Zim sat up and looked at the sandwich before him.

"I know the meat and lettuce is starting to go bad, but we need to eat something, even if it makes us sick." Dib explained. "But, I can't eat hyooman food." Zim protested. Dib laughed, "You ate the snacks I had in here no problem." Zim laughed too, and took a small bite out of the sandwich. He gagged, and put it back down.

"But I guess they do taste pretty bad, huh?" Dib asked. He took a bite out of his and made a disgusted looking face. "I never thought we'd run out of food so quickly. I had so much a week ago." Dib said.

After a while of trying to eat their food, they were ready to go. Zim looked up the stairs and towards the room where the zombie baby was. His antenna's drooped and he crossed his arms, shaking a bit. Dib put a hand on Zim's shoulder. "It's a shame that had to happen to it…" He explained. Zim nodded, "I can't stand hyooman children … but for some reason, that made me feel so…" Zim shuddered at the image of the baby's rotting face and turned to walk out the door. "I know how you feel; it's just not right seeing something die like that."  
They walked outside of the house, and looked at where the sun was in the sky. It had to be around 10 in the morning. Dib and Zim walked down the dirt path to the highway and looked to make sure there weren't any zombies coming. After making sure it was ok to go, they made their way to Crawford.

After about three hours of walking, they saw the city coming into view. Something however, caught their attention. Before the city, they saw heaps of bodies that had been burned and inside those bodies were spears stuck into their backs. The spears came out of the bodies backs about five feet up in the air, where zombies were caught. The spears went through their bodies, making them immobilized so that they couldn't move.

"What the hell is this…?" Dib asked. Zim wondered the same thing. Suddenly, Zim was pinned to the ground by someone wearing a light orange shirt. She had a pick-ax equipped in her hand, and she raised it, ready to attack Zim. "W-wait, don't hurt him!" Dib called out. The girl looked back at Dib, and got up moving away from Zim.

"Sorry. He looked like a walker." The girl said.

"A walker?" Zim asked getting up.

"You know, the zombies." She said walking away.

Zim became enraged, "WHAT DOES ZIM LOOK LIKE TO YOU PEOPLE!?" He demanded.

"Hey dumbass, wanna keep your voice down?" The girl asked. "I suppose you two aren't from Crawford?" She asked. Both shook their heads.

"I'm Dib, this is Zim. We're from a few towns over. We were hoping to get out on the coast and leave this city behind." Dib explained. The girl looked away, "Unfortunately, that's impossible." She said.

Zim and Dib looked at each other, "What do you mean!?" Zim asked. "The last people who came here took the last boat. There were four adults and two kids; however one of them didn't make it." She said sadly. "What happened to them?" Zim asked.

"One of the adults got bit, he stayed alive for almost a day, but he became extremely sick. His sickness eventually killed him, changing him into one of the walkers." She explained. "His friends were able to get away. The little girl is still out there somewhere though. A creep hanging out around here kidnapped her and I promised her caretaker that I'd find her." She said. "By the way, I'm Molly."

She ran for a building and using her pick ax grabbed hold of the wall and pulled herself up to a window, leaving Zim and Dib down in the streets.

"Hey, you guys didn't come in through the highway, did you?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" Zim asked. Molly shook her head, "You need to get up here! Now!" She yelled down. Dib looked over at Zim, and Zim glanced down the way they came into Crawford. His red eyes widened at the horrific sight heading their way. Dib looked over and his eyes widened too.

A huge herd of thousands of zombies headed their way. They were coming from the direction of the house they were just at.

"Holy shit …" Dib whispered. Zim then pulled Dib close to him, and let the robot legs from his PAK loose, so he could climb the side of the building. They were close to where Molly was when Zim's PAK started to malfunction. The legs retracted, and they both started falling. They screamed, and Molly grabbed Zim's antennas. Zim cringed in pain at his antennas being pulled out.

"M-Molly that hurts!" He yelled. "Here!" She yelled. She lowered her pick axe for them to grab. Zim grabbed hold of it, and she let go of his antennae. She pulled them up to the window sill, and suddenly, thousands of zombies poured into the city. Molly busted the window open and they hid in that building.

Zim sat on the floor rubbing his head saying 'Ow' constantly. Dib went over to him to make sure he was alright. "So, what do you two intend on doing? It's not safe here, and there are no boats." Molly asked. "Also, a question for the green guy." She asked. Zim's antennae perked up. "What exactly are you; an alien perhaps?" She asked laughing.

"Actually, Molly, he is an alien." Dib explained. Molly's eyes grew wide, "So that's why the antennas weren't coming off…" She said to herself.

"And about what we should do next, I'm not even sure. We have nowhere to go. We were chased out of our neighborhood." Dib exclaimed. "You set my base on fire…" Zim corrected.

"Shut up, Zim!"

"Well, normally, I'd just toss you outside to be fed to the walkers, but instead I have a deal to make with you." She said. The boys looked at her with concerned looks on their faces. "That girl I told you about, her name is Clementine and she's out there somewhere. I have a feeling she's still alive. If you two help me find her, I'll have you two set on food for a month or two." She explained. Dib and Zim looked at each other happily. "Oh thank you Molly!" Dib exclaimed. "But you need to be prepared to help me." Molly said. They both nodded. "The girl is wearing a small white and blue hat. She's also got a dirty tan dress on with a yellow and ride striped undershirt. She should be easy to locate." Molly explained. She climbed out the window, "I'm going to look for her, I'll be back in about an hour and then you two go out and look." She said. They nodded, and she jumped out the window.

Zim laid back on the ground, and closed his eyes.

"Dib, we have a problem …" he said. Dib looked over at Zim. "My PAK is starting to malfunction. I feared this would happen." He said. "What happens when it malfunctions?" Dib asked.

"If it starts to malfunction, the lasers and weapons I have stored in there won't be coming out, and I won't be able to use my robotic legs. In some instances, I have heard that some Invaders lost their own PAK's if they malfunction. If that happens, that Irken only has 10 minutes to live until they …" Zim cringed at the thought and turned away. Dib looked at his friend sadly, and put a hand on his back. Zim looked over at the human. "If that ever happened, I'd figure out a way to help you. And if you did die, well, I don't think I'd be able to go on." Dib said blushing. Zim sat up and looked over at Dib, whose face was turning all kinds of shades of red.

"Dib, you're turning awfully red." He explained. He took off his glove and put his bare hand up to Dib's forehead, "You're not getting a cold right? Was it those sandwiches?" Zim asked. Dib closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists.

"Dib! What's wr-" Zim's eyes opened wide when he felt Dib's lips meet with his. His eyes moved across the room, then back at Dib who continued kissing him. His antennae drooped and he leaned in kissing him back. Dib pulled away, "Sorry…" He said with his face still red. "For what?" Zim asked, his face turning a dark green color. "For… kissing you. I know it's the zombie apocalypse and we don't have time for this kinda stuff, but…" Dib said rubbing the back of his head. Zim then lunged at Dib hugging him tightly.

"I don't care if it's the apocalypse or what. Zim needed that." Zim said blushing feeling weird that he liked his enemy.  
Dib returned the hug, and held Zim in his arms. They sat there in that Dark room, and eventually they both fell asleep on the cold ground.

Zim awoke to hear Dib making weird noises. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked over at him.

"Dib?" He asked. He reached out to see if he was okay, and Dib lunged at him bearing sharp teeth and black eyes. Zim yelled in fear, and backed away into a corner, "What on Irk happened to you!?" He asked, still backing away. Dib, who was now a zombie, inched closer to Zim growling and blood oozing from his mouth. He toppled over Zim and sunk his teeth into Zim's head.

Zim's eyes widened suddenly and he sat up. He looked around the room, and over at Dib who was still asleep.

"Oh my god …" He whispered. Dib made a noise in his sleep, and zim took his hatchet out and aimed it at Dib. Dib yawned and turned to Zim and noticed the hatchet right in his face. "Zim!? What the hell are you doing!? Look if you hate me for kissing you, that's understandable." Dib said angered.

"You're not a biter, Dib-stink …" Zim said, feeling overjoyed. "No, no I'm not, but-" Dib was cut off by Zim hugging him again. "I had a nightmare where you turned and you came after Zim." He said. Dib hugged him back, feeling bad for just yelling at Zim. "You came after Zim and … killed me." He explained.

Dib started playing with Zim's antennae again which made Zim blush a lot.

"Zim you need to promise me something." He said. Zim looked up at Dib's face, his eyes big and red. Dib stared into Zim's eyes and sighed, "If either of us gets bitten, we need to put them out of their misery. It doesn't matter if it's a small bite, you'd get sick, like Molly said, and we'd die." Dib explained. Zim stared up at him in disbelief and looked away, but at the same time snuggling up close to Dib.

"You need to understand, I'm gonna die, Molly's probably going to die, there's no way around this. I actually wished for the zombie apocalypse to come a long time ago. I thought I'd be a badass mother fucker, trying to kill any zombies that came my way!" Dib said with enthusiasm. He then lost that enthusiasm, "But now, look at us. The apocalypse is here, our weapons are almost done for, we're out of food …" Dib got up and walked over to the window. "There are zombies all around." He looked down into the street and saw zombies eating the dead people and getting past the barricade going into Crawford. "Back at the house, I told you everything would be alright, but now, I'm finding it hard to believe it myself…" he said staring out the window. Zim got up and walked next to Dib,  
"For the record, Dib, I don't think I'd be able to kill you." Zim said. Dib looked at him, putting on a fake smile, "You'd have to. You can't let me turn into one of those things, and I wouldn't let you turn either."

Just then, Zim had an idea, "What if Zim's immune?" He asked Dib.

"That's unlikely, Zim." Dib sighed. "Like us, you've never been exposed to the virus; you're just as vulnerable as humans." Dib said walking away from the window. Dib sat down, and Zim sat next to him. "I'm just hoping this all ends and we can go back to school. Although it won't be the same…" Dib whispered. "All of our classmates are probably dead." He said. Zim nodded.

Suddenly, they heard a noise outside the window, and Molly came back in through it. Zim and Dib were happy to see her.

"Alright, I couldn't find her. This time, I'm going out to check a different part of the city where there's less walkers. You're coming with me." Molly said.

"However, will those robot leg things work? Because if not; you're kind of screwed." She asked. Zim looked back at his PAK and tried making the legs work. They did, and he said they'd work. Molly nodded, "Good. We'll live in a few minutes. You remember the description of Clementine?" She asked. The boys nodded. "Alright, we're headed into Crawford." Molly explained.


	7. Chapter 7- Crawford

Molly walked over to the boys carrying two new weapons she found when she was out. Zim received a small gun, and Dib got a butcher's knife. She looked at the boys and asked if they were ready to head out. Both Dib and Zim nodded, and Molly led them to the rooftops of Crawford. The trio looked down into the streets of the city and saw walkers everywhere. The world was slowly going to Hell.

"So how long have you to been on your own?" Molly asked.

Zim and Dib looked at each other and Zim responded, "About a week." Molly nodded, "Ahh, I'm surprised you held up as long as you did. This has been going on in Crawford for months." She replied.

Dib ran up to Molly's side, "Um, this whole thing didn't start in our neighborhood until a week ago. I mean, I heard people were eating each other, but I thought they were high off of that bath salts stuff. Everyone did." Dib explained. Molly shook her head, "Well kid, this isn't the work of bath salts. This virus is spreading like wildfire, and there's no stop to it." She said sitting on a chimney. Dib and Zim stood on both sides of her.  
Molly looked sadly down at the zombies. "It doesn't matter how you die. You don't have to be bit. If you die, you come back. You have to get it in the brain to kill the virus. When you die, there's something that goes to your brain. We're all infected." Zim's eyes widened and his antennae drooped and he stared at Dib. "What do you mean?" Dib asked. "We all carry the virus. You carry it, your little green friend here. Even I do." Molly said.

"If we die, we become one of those monsters down there." She then stood up and leapt to another rooftop. "Well, we're burning daylight! Let's find Clementine!" Molly yelled. Zim jumped across and so did Dib, both landing on the rooftop with success.

After a bunch of leaping, they finally made it to a building close to the coast. Dib breathed in the salt smell into his nose and sighed. It had been so long since he went to the ocean. Zim just got sick because of the watery scent. "I'm going down into the streets. You guys stay up here and see if you can spot her." Molly said. Zim and Dib nodded and watched as she climbed down one side of the building, avoiding the side right at the water's edge.

Dib walked over to the edge of the building and scoped the landscape. No little girls in tan dresses, only mindless zombies. Zim walked over to Dib, "I can't believe we're all infected …" Zim said sadly. "The great and amazing Zim can't be infected!" He yelled into the air. "Calm down Zim, if you don't die, we don't gotta worry." Dib reminded him. Dib walked over to the edge of the building closest to the water, "Did you see where Molly went?" Zim asked. Dib scoped the scenery and looked over in one of the alleys and saw her.

"She's down there … man she better be careful, otherwise we're screwed." Dib said.

Zim heard footsteps behind him and turned to see a zombie on the roof! "Dib!" He yelled. Dib turned around and saw the zombie coming at them. "How'd she get on the roof!?" He yelled. He then looked and saw a staircase leading up to the roof. Upon closer inspection, the zombie had black curly hair in a tangled ponytail. She wore a tan dress with cuts all over her and a big bloody gash on her neck.

"Is that … Clementine?" Dib asked, his eyes widening. "Oh Irk …" Zim said quietly. Clementine came closer to Dib, and Zim went after her. Zim was about to chop her head clean off, when she lunged at Dib, making them both fall off the bulding! Zim ran to the edge, and saw both Dib and Clementine fall into the water below. "DIB!" Zim shouted. He looked around nervously and without thinking, dove off the building into the salty water below. He resurfaced and felt his whole body burning at the touch of the water, but still looked for Dib.

"Dib!? Where are you!?" He yelled. He then heard something re-surface behind him.

'Dib!?" He looked back happily. He then saw a floating zombie body, which was Clementine. She lifted her zombie face and growled. Zim buried his axe into her head. Dib finally re-surfaced and swam to shore. Zim followed him to shore.

Dib laid on the beach, and Zim looked around making sure no zombies were around. Dib looked over at Zim and saw his body sizzling. "Why'd you dive in the water?" He asked, gasping for air. "I couldn't let you down, Dib worm …" Zim said blushing. Dib blushed as well, and forced himself to sit up. Something caught Zim's attention and he glanced at Dib's wrist. Part of his sweater had been ripped, and were it was ripped there was a gash and a bit mark.

"Oh my god, Dib …" Zim said covering his mouth and backing away.

"What?" Dib asked looking at him confused.

Zim's hand shook violently as he pointed at the bite, "Y-your hand …" He said as tears formed in his eyes. Dib glanced down and saw blood coming from the bite. His eyes widened and he shook his hand in disbelief. "No …. Oh my god, no …." Dib grabbed his own wrist and put his head to his knees, starting to cry. "No …" He whispered again. Zim looked away, shaken up. Molly found the boys on the beach and snuck up next to them. "Why are you two here!? You're supposed to be up on the building!" She whispered in an angry tone. Dib looked up and Zim looked over at her, both looking depressed.

"What happened …?" She asked. Dib stood up and showed her the bite.  
Her eyes widened and she looked away.

Dib grabbed his wrist once again, "How long do I have?" He asked.

"Not much time. Two days tops." She said. "Damn it!" She kicked the sand, letting out frustration.

"Then it's it for me … I'm dead." Dib said in a tone, sounding as if he'd cry again. Zim still shook in his place, glancing at Dib and Molly continuously. Molly turned around,

"You need to leave the city, you two." Dib and Zim glanced over at her, suddenly saddened.

"You're bit, there's nothing I can do for you." Molly said. Dib walked up to her, "Can't you put me down?" He asked, unsure of what he was asking. "What about Zim? Shouldn't you spend your last hours with your friend? He should be the one to put you down." Molly said. Zim shook his head, "Zim can't do it …" He said. "Zim, you could always stay with Molly and she could kill me-"

"No!" Zim yelled. Molly turned around and screamed. Dib and Zim looked at her in horror! A zombie fell on top of her and began eating her. Her screamed were muffled by the zombie's constant growls. Before dying she looked over at them and yelled. "LEAVE!" She stopped blinking and moving, and zombies started closing in on Zim and Dib. Zim pulled Dib close to him and the legs from his PAK let loose. They went over all of the zombies and made it out of the city. They ran into the forest, killing zombies along the way. When they found it safe, they sat down in the dead grass and just stared at each other.


	8. Last Chapter - The Walking Dead

Zim stared at Dib for a long time, and neither of them could look away from the bite. Zim sighed and looked away, unsure of what to do. Dib got up and walked over to Zim. Zim looked up at him. Dib held out his hand, "Zim, can I have the gun that Molly gave you?" He asked. Zim looked at his PAK where it was stored then back at his friend. "What? Why?" He asked. "I need to end this. I don't want myself to turn and then attack you. And I don't want to have you to put me down when the time comes. So please, give it here." He said. Zim stood up and backed away. "Are you out of your mind, hyooman!?" Zim roared. "Please Zim! You said it yourself; you'd never be able to put me down." Dib said reasoning with him. Zim looked to the side, "Well, yes, Zim did say that … but only because I didn't think it'd happen that soon!" He said falling to his knees. "Zim doesn't want you to die …" He said quietly.

"Molly said I'd get sick and symptoms would start occurring. When that happens, you need to let me have the gun. Please Zim; I don't want you to shoot me!" He called out. Zim looked up at him, and stood up. "Let's go somewhere safe … you don't need to be out here when you …" Zim closed his eyes tightly and walked ahead of Dib. Dib followed him, still holding his wrist. He got closer to Zim, and reached for his hand, taking it. Zim looked down sadly, and Dib relaxed his head on Zim's shoulders.

After an hour of walking, Dib started getting tired. He let go of Zim's hand and felt his head. He had a really bad migraine for the past hour now. And suddenly, without warning, had a flash go through his head of a zombie killing something. His eyes suddenly widened and shook it off. He feared he was thinking too much of it. But after walking, there were more flashes, and they became more violent and reoccurring.

"Zim, we need to stop." Dib said, holding his head. "Wait, we're almost to the house! I can see it!" Zim said full of hope. He then noticed a few walkers surrounding the house.  
"Damn it!" Zim cursed. He looked back at Dib who was getting worse with the headache and the flashes. Zim went up to him and felt his forehead, "You're burning up …" He said quietly. "It's getting worse …" Dib replied.

Zim pulled out the gun from his PAK and gave it to Dib, for he lost his weapon when he and Clementine fell off the building. "We'll take out those few stragglers around the house, and Zim will take care of you inside." Zim said. "Ok?"

Dib nodded, becoming red and drowsy because of the cold. Both of them snuck up on the zombies. One of the zombies turned to Zim and came at him. Zim showed no fear, and severed the head from the body. A zombie then came after Dib and he raised the gun up to the zombie and shot it. They took out a few more, and they were finally gone. The zombies were dead, and they smiled in victory. Zim raced up onto the porch and called out to Dib,  
"Alright, let's get you inside!" He yelled. Dib smiled, but felt sad. Zim meant to be doing him good, but he'd end up leaving him in the end. If only things were different, maybe things would've been better for them. He started walking towards Zim, who was already in the house. Dib thought he heard something and looked over. A zombie was right next to him! He screamed and rasied his gun, but the zombie toppled on him and his gun flew out of his hands.

Zim, upon hearing Dib yell ran back outside and saw the zombie on top of him.

"Dib beast!" He yelled running off the porch and running at the zombie with his hatchet. In those seconds that Zim was running at him, the zombie had already started gutting Dib. Dib screamed in terror and agony. The zombie pierced Dib's skin and tissue, and started at his intestines. Zim finally managed to slice the zombies head. The zombie fell sideways, and Zim pushed him away from Dib.

Dib, in shock, tried gasping for breath. He tried saying Zim's name, but only little breaths came out of his mouth. He then looked over at the gun, and tried saying Zim's name again. Zim looked at the gun that Dib had dropped and picked it up. Dib stared up at Zim, smiling. Zim's hand shook violently as he pointed the gun at Dib's head. He then broke into tears and collapsed next to Dib.

"Damn it Dib … I can't do it!" He yelled, pounding his fist into the ground. Dib looked sadly up at the sky and sighed. He finally had another zombie flash, before his eyes widened, and stopped blinking.

"I should've listened to you, hyooman. Zim should've killed you when you got bit. Zim was a fool, and now I can't do it!" he looked up, as tears poured from his eyes. He saw Dib's eyes, wide, and saw blood oozing from the gash in his stomach. His ribs stopped moving, and he was dead. Zim sighed and bent down, kissing Dib on the mouth. Knowing he'd better get that out of the way before he turned. He backed up and continued crying.

A few minutes passed, and he heard Dib sit up. Zim smiled; "Hey …" He managed to whisper.  
This Dib looked different than the one he knew ten minutes before. This Dib had lifeless black eyes, blood oozing from his chest and mouth. And he made grunting noised. Dib stood up and walked over to Zim who was a good 10 feet away from him. Zim stood up and held the gun out to shoot.

Dib walked closer, and eyed Zim as if he knew who he was. But then again, that monster going towards Zim … that wasn't Dib.

"I always knew, my conquest for Earth would fail. You knew that two, right Dib?" He asked the zombie. The zombie growled in anger coming after Zim. Zim backed up a bit. "You always knew Zim would fail. We could've become friends if we set aside our differences …" Zim whispered.

Dib was now a few inches away, "But now look at us. We tried doing that hyooman romance thing in the middle of the apocalypse." He pulled the trigger, and Dib fell to the ground. Zim looked down at his friend and close his eyes. He threw the gun to the ground and sobbed, "I'm sorry!" he yelled. He kicked at the dirt and pouted. Zim then heard noises in the distance. He wiped his eyes and looked back, and saw the herd from Crawford coming his way. Zim glanced down at Dib for another moment, and took his backpack. He pulled it around his arms and over his PAK and started running. He then stopped and glanced back. He walked back, and picked Dib's half broken glasses from his face, and put them in his PAK. The zombies came closer and he ran for it. Some stopped to feed on Dib's body, and others ran after Zim.

As Zim ran, he never looked back, in fear that there'd be a zombie right behind him. For now, he knew he wouldn't be conquering the planet this time. Instead, it would be the Walking Dead.


End file.
